Monarchs of Brno
Brno is a long standing monarchy, with the first ruler of a united country appearing in the 14th Century. Pre-Hartlóvan The Hartlóva's were the main rulers, but prior to them claiming the throne, Brno was split into several smaller Kingdoms, with different rulers. Vinohrady Island - Farakarov Dynasty: Capital: Vaalborg *926-933 - Canute I (the Visionary) *933-941 - Canute II *941-944 - Canute III *944-968 - Hugo (the Merchant) *968-970 - Gregory I *970-1021 - Anders I *1021-1025 - Anders II *1025-1080 - Canute IV (the Ancient) *1080-1102 - Gregory II (the Wise) *1102-1113 - Geoffry I *1113-1114 - Succession crisis *1114-1140 - Nicolas I (the Victor) *1140-1201 - Maria (the Fair) *1201-1215 - Nicolas II (the Impatient) *1215-1249 - Anders III *1249-1275 - Canute V *1275-1300 - Patrik I (the Gaul) *1300-1312 - Patrik II *1312-1333 - Geoffry II *1333-1345 - Wilhelm (the Honourable) Wilhelm recognised the authority of the Hartlóvas as Kings of all Brno, bringing to a close the rule of the Farakarov dynasty over Vinohrady Island. North Brno - Hjortshoej Dynasty: '''Capital: '''Hackerslev *978-1002 - Anders I *1002-1021 - Nicolas I (the Glorious) *1021-1030 - Nicolas II (the Incompetent) *1030-1077 - Anders II (the Fixer) *1077-1103 - Anders III *1103-1104 - Gregory I (the Tall) *1104-1166 - Gregory II *1166-1203 - Anders IV *1203-1231 - Henry I *1231-1239 - Henry II *1239-1240 - Wilhelm I *1240-1244 - Wilhelm II (the Dane) *1244-1250 - Anders V *1250-1300 - Anders VI *1300-1307 - Gregory III *1307-1311 - Mikel I *1311-1318 - Mikel II *1318-1344 - Harsa *1344-1367 - Anders VII (the Unwed) The death of Anders VII, who died aged 35, with no children, saw the Hjortshoej dynasty die out. A year later, whilst embrioled in civil war, the Hartlóvan army seized control, and claimed North Brno to add to the Kingdom. South Brno - Malleson Dynasty: '''Capital: '''Hálback *1003-1045 - Igor I (the Uniter) *1045-1067 - Wilhelm I *1067-1073 - Wilhelm II *1073-1104 - Mikel I (the Prosperous) *1104-1107 - Igor II (the Petty) *1107-1133 - Petra I *1133-1143 - Mikel II *1143-1147 - Wilhelm III *1147-1155 - Harsa I (the Greedy) *1155-1160 - Antony I (the Just) *1160-1177 - Harsa II *1177-1190 - Mikel III *1190-1207 - Harsa III *1207-1211 - Antony II (the Sailor) *1211-1288 - Petra II *1288-1291 - Mikel IV *1291-1299 - Mikel V *1299-1301 - Succession crisis *1301-1313 - Harsa IV *1313-1324 - Igor III *1324-1343 - Marcus (the Drunk) *1343-1358 - Mikel VI *1358-1371 - Gordo (the Defeated) After taking North Brno, the Hartlóvan army went to war with South Brno, eventually beating the Malleson's, exiling them from Brno, and finally the Hartlóva's had united Brno under one ruler. Hartlóva Dynasty *1343-1388 - Garad I (the Warrior) - '''Capital: '''Fjebrno *1388-1400 - Garad II *1400-1412 - Gordo I (the Weak) *1412-1414 - Succession crisis *1414-1444 - Hugo I - '''Capital: '''Eskerj *1444-1445 - Hugo II *1445-1466 - Antony I - '''Capital: '''Vinohrady *1466-1478 - Harsa I *1478-1489 - Alicía I *1489-1503 - Harsa II *1503-1506 - Hugo III (the Brutal) *1506-1509 - Succession crisis *1509-1558 - Gregory I (the Great) *1558-1567 - Gregory II *1567-1579 - Gregory III *1579-1580 - Gordo II (the Eager) *1580-1600 - Samuel I *1600-1607 - Frederick I *1607-1670 - Petra I (the Grandmother) *1670-1677 - Harsa III *1677-1690 - Frederick II *1690-1701 - Samuel II *1701-1734 - Maria I *1734-1745 - Isgorel (the White) *1745-1756 - Hubridas I (the True) *1756-1757 - Hubridas II *1757-1760 - James I *1760-1788 - James II *1788-1801 - Henry I *1801-1812 - Paul *1812-1814 - Canute (the Pretender) *1814-1815 - Succession crisis *1815-1855 - Yon I *1855-1870 - Yon II *1870-1876 - Wilhelm I *1876-1918 - Maria II (the Beautiful) *1918-1923 - Harsa IV *1923-1950 - Alicía II *1950-1953 - Antony II *1953-1960 - Hubridas III *1960-1967 - Garad III (the Red) *1967-1977 - Marcus *1977-1978 - Henry II *1978-2001 - Frederick III (the Father) *2001-2031 - Petra II (the Virgin) Petra II died without heir, bringing an end to the Hartlóvan dynasty. The closest heir was Great Khan James Wilkinson of the Birtish, who then assumed the throne. Post-Hartlóvan Marjn Dynasty: *2031-2032 - James III (the Birtish) The Birtish and Republican Years: From 2032, Brno was ruled as a Colonial Authority of the United Birtish Territories, ruled by a Governer: *2032-2046 - Governer Consular Senator John Mayen *2046-2048 - Gens Dsarq, ruling whilst pretending to be John Mayen In 2044, Birtish troops withdrew from Continental Brno, allowing for civil war, followed by the election of a President. Vinohrady Island became known as Birtish Brno, and elected a Dictator. Farakarov Dynasty: In 2048, it was decided a new King was needed for the empty throne, and Lord Wilhelm Farakarov of Vaalborg was chosen. *2049-present - Wilhelm II (the Protector) Heirs to the throne #Gregory Samuel Vine #Gordo Froders Anderson Farakarov #Hubridas Yon Farakarov #Marcus Zachery Farakarov #Sir Christopher Bleak #Christopher Gregory Bleak jnr. Category:Continent of Aels